godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Long Blade Blood Arts
Square Attack 1 *Misty Moon 【朧月】 Enhances normal Square Attacks with a separate oracle slash, slightly increasing damage. The oracle slash has its own hitbox and hits slightly wider, thus there might be some problems trying to get both to hit the same place. *Sonic Caliber 【ソニックキャリバー】 Fires oracle blades during normal Square Attacks. Oracle blades have separate hitboxes. Does slightly less damage than Misty Moon. Square Attack 2 *Steel Splitter 【斬鉄】 Enhances the 4th Square Attack to be a charged attack, and has increased area of effect at Rank III. *Leeching Blade【吸命刃】 Enhances the 4th Square Attack to recover HP if it hits. Recovers 5/10/12/15 HP from Rank I -IV. Triangle Attack *Barrier Slide 【バリアスライド】 Grants a light superarmor during Triangle Attacks and small Aragami Oracle attacks are absorbed harmlessly. The superarmor gets a little bit stronger at Rank III. *Drive Twister【ドライブツイスター】 Changes the first Triangle Attack into a quick forward step, traveling about the same distance as a standard step. Upon contact with an enemy an upward swing will be done. If nothing is encountered, no stamina will be consumed, and can be chained into another quick forward step. Upon hitting the first Triangle Attack with the upward swing, the second Triangle Attack will be the second hit of the default Triangle Attack. *Secret Sword: Rising Flying Dragon 【秘剣・昇り飛竜】 Changes Triangle Attack into a short forward step. Can be used up to three times, on the fourth press of the button, an upward slash with a short charging time will occur. As this does not consume stamina at all, it's very useful in dodging and repositioning. However the attack will only occur after the 3rd step, making this not as useful when going all out to attack a stationary enemy. Works very well with Selfless State skill (damage increased by 20% when stamina is below 25). Air Square Attack *Aerial Caliber 【エリアルキャリバー】 Fires Oracle blades when using Air Square. Fires two blades at Rank III. The blades fired out have separate hit boxes, and the blades do not recover OP upon hit. Horizontal angle can be adjusted slightly during firing. Air Triangle Attack *Genocide Gear 【ジェノサイドギア】 Changes Air Triangle into a stationary spinning attack in the air. Can be done extra times in the air (2~4 spins from Rank II to IV). As this attacks makes the player completely stationary, one might get hit either during the attack or when the player lands. On the other hand, staying in the air for so long allows easy dodging of ground based attacks. Excellent for destroying tall parts. *Skanda 【韋駄天】 Enhances Air Triangle to travel a much, much greater distance in a short amount of time with increased damage. The movement can be used tactically. Consumes stamina. *Hiten Wheel 【飛天車】 Allows multiple uses of Air Triangle, 3 times on Rank III, 4 times on Rank IV. The distance traveled is shorter than the default Air Triangle. Can change directions between each attack. Can be used to attack the same area, or to travel great distances. Hiten Wheel needs to be chained into the next spin quickly, so think quickly on which direction to spin. Zero Stance *Infinite Azure Katana: Azure 【無尽ノ太刀・蒼】 Upon using Zero Stance, the blade combo thereafter gains an azure edge, applying increased damage. While this Blood Art lacks the attack power compare to the other two, the constant increase in attack power makes it easily usable in all situations. *Falling Crimson Petal Katana: Crimson 【落花ノ太刀・紅】 Upon using Zero Stance, the player will raise the sword and charge an attack. A small flash will indicate the slash is charged, and pressing Square again will release the concentrated attack. Does extreme damage on critical hits. Can be chained into a block or a step. *Gale Katana: Iron 【疾風ノ太刀・鉄】 Upon using Zero Stance, pressing Triangle will initiate the usual forward dash attack, upon hitting an enemy, 2/3/4/5 extra slashes will be done on the target, while the player dashes through as per normal. Can be used infinitely as long as the previous attack hits. Impulse Edge 1 *IE Type IV: Thunderous Explosion 【IE肆式・轟爆】 Changes the standard IE to Explosion Type. As the explosion occurs slightly away from the player, it might miss the area right in front of the player. Does increased number of hits depending on level. Does Crush damage. Does not hit allies. *IE Type 0: Slash 【IE零式・斬】 Changes the standard IE to Slash Type. Can be only activated 3 minutes into the mission, and consumes 100 OP upon use. The skill will summon a oracle orb and slash it upward. Cannot be cancelled into anything else during the charging animation. If interrupted when the oracle orb has been summoned, the oracle orb stay there for a few seconds and will explode with contact. *IE Type V: Beam 【IE伍式・照射】 Changes the standard IE to super large Laser Type. Does increasing amount of hits as the Rank increases. Does Piercing damage. Does not hit allies. Impulse Edge 2 *IE Type I: Chain Explosion 【IE壱式・連爆】 Consumes lesser OP, does lesser damage, has lesser range than the standard Explosion Impact IE. Does not consume stamina and does not hit allies. *IE Type II: Rapid Fire 【IE弍式・速射】 Changes the standard IE to Rapid Fire Type. Has slight homing effect. OP cost is greatly reduced at Rank IV. Does not consume stamina and does not hit allies. Category:Blades